Canons
' Nova Corporation Tales-' A History on Darkness and Light-'' First there was darkness, then there was light. Humanity, humanity is known for trying to discover mysteries, places and long forgotten ruins of buildings; from the smallest tunnel, to the depths of the Marianas trenches. We wish with our vast knowledge and power, to see the world, to understand our place in the universe. But what if we shine our light of knowledge and reasonability at things that should have never existed, things that confuse the most brilliant of minds, things that cause terror in your heart, things that haunt you at night. We are the darkness hiding and keeping these things in their place, we are the Nova corporation. Ignorance is bliss, that is our motto, and there is a good reason why. We know about objects and entities that could completely change the course of humanity but we keep it hidden, safe and away from the eyes of the public. The reason? Terror, fear and power. History has shown us that whenever we as a species discover the unexplainable, we either hide in fear of the being, giving our position as the dominant species to something that isn’t even from earth. Or we fall down on our knees and pray to these god like beings, throwing everything away that made us human, we make rules and we try to live under these rules whether they are ethical or not. When we die by these beings we blame it on the victims, saying they aren’t pure and that they hadn’t lived like the god’s vision, we start wars in its name, we conquer and we slaughter for a being that at the end did not care about us nor loved us. Or, we manipulate it, we create weapons of it and use it for power, leaders oppress their people with it, governments militarize it and creat weapons of un-godly consequences. We can not let this happen, we have to stand in the light, hiding the things behind our backs, keeping it contained no matter the cost, no matter the lives we have to sacrifice. We are here not only to protect humanity, but the entities, objects and even locations from us. When humanity’s numbers started rising, even after multiple world ending events, even after being hunted relentlessly. Our intelligence and determination got us out of the mud and from caves to villages, protected by so called wizards who would protect us from the things lurking in the dark, we made statues after these things, we prayed to them. But we rather quickly figured out we couldn’t do anything with just sitting and praying. We created armies to fight these beings, massive battles would follow leading to human losses and deaths, and after these losses we learned, we adapted and overcame these monsters, we started beating them, destroying them and now they were the ones hiding in the caves. Humanity started to flourish and grow all over the planet, and as we did these monsters became fairy tales, just myths made from paranoid and crazy people from the old days. But people knew better, now instead of armies smaller organizations hired from all sorts of nations would hunt these things down or even capture them, but of course, as always, human interests didn’t always align with each other. A war is what happened, a first of its kind, humans using the very monsters that hunted them against each other, organizations started fighting each other, determined to win the war. Nobody did win it, the war left us with no victor and a crippled human anomalous defense force. And so monsters started to rise out of their caves, hunting people at night and showing their powers to all to see. And then, out of the ashes of the great monstrum war, the Nova corporation rose. It was an organization created from multiple smaller paranormal organizations. And so the monsters where once again slaughtered,their children burned and their remains contained. Nova corporation stood supreme but another common enemy of humanity showed it’s head, humanity itself, in the great war nations fought each other for years, people were starving and millions of young men were dying, nations wishing to break the standstill deployed anomalies, monsters and things they could never wish to understand where used against each other, men that never even saw a cow where faced against a entity capable to simply wish them away, the Nova corporation had to step in and was forced to take action against their very own species, to protect humanity it had to hurt it. And so the Nova corporation went on night raids, burning down facilities, stealing entities and bringing some form of normality back to this cruel war. And after 4 hard years of fighting and suffering dd the war end, concluding with millions of deaths and a disease rampaging through the world. The United States Of America decided an organization was needed, to preserve our very sensitive peace, the league of nations was created, with a secretive sub department, the united anomalous defense forces, an organization that would maintain the peace in anomalous matters between organizations and governments. With the Nova corporations leading this department as head member. We created the Paranormal ethics act, the act that would prohibit the usement of anomalies for war, suppression of populations and gaining benefits unless required for the defense and safety of humanity. Most nations and organizations signed the agreement, The world was then able to continue to spin, every man and women re-united, nations where re-building and were trying to forget the pain of the past. This was of course not to last, Germany, hardened by the years of hunger and suffering, ashamed for their defeats and angry of the oppression they received, broke the Anomalous ethics act, claiming it was for the progress of humanity and the German reich. The Nova Corporation was forced to re-arm and the world fell back into madness, people were slaughtered and millions died. The Nova Corporation already having internal problems burst open into civil war, the Nova humanitarian improvement force came out it, stating to all to hear that anomalies were given to humanity, for us to use and improve, that we can descend into a complete utopian society if we would go out of the shadows and let the world shine it’s light on the darkness we were holding back for so long. They promised an end of the war and would declare war on all nations not having their vision, unifying the world into one, erasing ethnicities and races and creating the perfect human being. The second great monstrum war has started, nations would take sides making the war become fiercer and bloodier. And on 1947, 2 years after the end of world war 2, the second monstrum war ended in a Nova corporation victory. The nations, after the defeat of Germany, united to fight a threat that utilized god like being to it’s advantage and they won, the world would be affected by this war for years to come, but it has ended, all leading members were arrested and executed for crimes against humanity. And so the world started spinning again. The UN rose to took the place of the failed League of nations, and adopted UADF in it’s organization. The Nova corporation would have been foolish to let it’s guard down after the war, we tried to re-organize and get everything back together, but we would now be surrounded by enemies, nations called us the problem, organizations turned against us and so we became a lonely rock holding the waves of the river. A new organization rose out of the Russian paranoia and bitterness against the world for what they had to endure, the USSR anomaly acquirement agency would be our new devoted enemy, trying to take the things we sacrificed so many men for, it was clear that we needed funds and manpower once again, and so we turned to NATO, in return for funds and men power we would be forced to defend all NATO nations only from anomalous threats and attack in secret all foreign hostile GOI’s. Out of the void we left in eastern nations the USSR anomaly acquirement agency took over, and tensions began to rise like never before, nuclear weaponry, anomalies that could wipe out the world, they were all armed and ready to use claiming it to be for the safety of humanity. Raids were done against each other, attacks and defending against each other but never truly admitting who did what. During the Cuban missile crisis, anomalies were utilized to defeat Castro only to fail horribly due to untrained men with lack of experience in combat and anomalous handling. If it wasn’t for the quick interference of UADF the world would have ended then and there, many close events like these happened only to stop with just barely avoiding an end of all of humanity. Vietnam, a country known for its thick forests and unexplored places went in complete civil war. Our duty was to keep the American troops safe and well, we failed horribly, 56 thousands americans would die and 2 million vietnamese, it was a massacre. We failed to do our job, we forgot our tasks, our duties. We decided that no more will we just stand and watch, letting people die for two ideologies. Two sides, each hating the other one, each having the power to end humanity. We stood up for our goals and cut ties with NATO, no more would we pick only one side while staring at the other side, doing nothing. We retake our position as the dominant anomaly containment corporation. And after many years of cold staring at each other, of being surrounded by nations who wanted to disband us and pick us apart in little pieces. But we stood in our place and maintained our position. And so in 1991 26 september the USSR disbanded and the cold war came finally to an end. And so the world kept spinning. And like always, new threats are emerging left and right, ISIS using anomalies for terror attacks, The USSR anomaly acquirement agency having returned and wanting to bring the USSR back using anomalous ways, our old enemy the Nova humanitarian improvement force having come back, slowly trying to pick us apart. Nations, sending their agency’s after us in black ops missions wanting to slowly dismantle us and anomalies, being reported left and right. And a new Monstrum war becoming a higher and higher chance of happening. We are standing alone right now, we have to stay strong together, united and prepared. We have to hold the darkness back, no matter the cost, we are the only ones able to protect earth. We are the Nova corporation. Ignorance is bliss. ''The Red Wolves-'' Commander Sterling looked the Nova Corporation’s personnel right in his eyes, he could see the sweat on the personnel's forehead and the tears rolling out of his eyes. It looked like the guy wanted to say something, maybe a scream for mercy or him just saying that I should get over with it and finish him. The commander discharged a round of 5.56 from his M4A1 Carbine right through the man’s head, he slumped dead on his shoulders. He looked around him, he saw his comrades taking the anomalies in some science shit that he couldn’t ever understand. He started looking at the hallways of Area 02, the floor, the lights, feeling nostalgic about all the equipment and hell, even posters. He remembered how he once had one of those security guard suits, armed with a Glock 17 and a UMP 45. Considering how things were back then, those were simple times, you would get orders to guard something or patrol something and that would be the end of that. Outside of the occasional breach or some raid, things weren’t that hard for him then. If it wouldn’t be for what had happened to his squad, he would have probably wished for these times to come back. But the past can’t be that easily forgotten. “Hey, Commander.” One of his men said. “Something wrong?” “Hmm? Uhm, nothing is wrong, continue with your duties.” “Alright then Commander.” The mercenary said a bit disappointed by the answer he got back. “Commander Sterling?” He heard from his back. “Yes?” he said surprised. “The manager wishes to speak with you when we return to base.” “Right,” he said. What could the old man want of him, did he still not trust him? After so many years of service, after so many raids against so many organizations. Heh, can’t exactly blame him, he had heard of some spy shit personnel having infiltrated groups like this before, sacrificing some sites to make sure they would get trusted. Of course, he had an actual good reason for being here. How the Nova Corporation just threw the men that sacrificed themselves for an organization that used them as if they were less than human. Telling their families and loved ones they died due to some drug overdose, going over the fact that his men held back an abomination that if escaped could have ended this God forgotten planet forever. He remembered how they tried to offer him help, a psychologist, that he could talk to whenever he felt like it. No, the damage was already done. The moment The Red Wolves helped him ascend the ranks of the Nova Corporation before finally betraying it, he accepted it. These people deserved this, they deserved to get a bullet through their head. Do they really think that by looking ominous and mysterious they can control these things? Ha, what a joke. I am just going with the flow, why would I need to sacrifice my life for an organization that spits on my dead comrades and expected me to then just continue my job, getting a barely acceptable payment for this job. I’d rather sell these things to some other idiotic organization and get a payment that I wouldn’t even get in a year of working in this shithole. He saw the old man in the helicopter, he apparently wanted to meet him in a dangerous war zone that could by any moment get overrun by angry security corps members instead of the base like his, presumed assistant told him. He entered the helicopter and looked the old man in the eyes. “G’day commander Sterling” “Hello manager, you wanted to speak to me?” “Yes, you have done a fine job finishing this site off.” “Thank you, Sir.” “You know Sterling, this might sound cliche but you really remind me of me back in my younger days.” “Really now, Sir?” “Oh yes, did I tell you about how this all ever came to existence in the first place?” “I don’t think so, Sir.” “Heh, I worked in the Nova Corporation like you back in the day, I was an O class, one of the big boys.” “I helped the Nova Corporation in… well, eliminating people that would give other certain people a morale crisis.” “What do you mean by that, Sir?” “I killed children, Sterling.” “And many more people considered not morally right to kill.” “And just like you, was I also spat on the face.” “When people of the regulations department discovered what I did, they wanted me put to trial and killed, yes killed.” “The X class board made sure it didn’t go to an execution nor a class E sentence, still, they couldn’t truly admit involvement.” “They threw me to the lions and I emerged out of it with their blood on my face, like a wolf I started hunting them down, the people that wronged me.” “So many people that also were wronged died fighting with me against them for some true justice.” “But after being defeated so many times and so many lives being wasted for something like revenge, it… it didn’t seem right to me anymore. I was just as accountable as the people that wronged me, I was just as evil, the people I fought with, nothing different than me or the Nova Corporation.” “So I decided to just stop, why waste lives and live under a cardboard box in some cave while I could just profit from these wonders.” “What are you getting at, Sir?” “I put my lust for vengeance away Sterling, I created this group for people like you, so that you can realize what I did.” “Why waste our lives fighting for something that will eventually result in our death while we can just stop caring and fight for ourselves and your pack.” “To gain some money, start a family and occasionally kill some people in the process.” “I… I don’t know what you want me to say, sir.” “I don’t want you to say anything, I just want you to remember this, Second in Command Sterling.” “Alrig-, Second in command Sterling?” “Congrats on your promotion, you served the pack well, I expect great things from you.” “Thank you, sir.” “Remember Sterling, We are not vengeance nor a force of nature, we are merely some lone wolfs wishing to make some profit out of the messes.” “Good luck Sterling, we will meet each other again soon.” ''The Overwatch Many had dreamt of achieving such a feat. It was that incredible rank that many had fought to obtain, but had only been a wish. The Class - X are known for their history of power. It was a mystery. How did they obtain their rank? How were they even selected? How did they get recognized to enter the Class - X class? Who and why would pick someone for such a high class? It was only the dreams and the fertile seed of pure imagination that had ever brought anyone to get remotely close to what the Class - X were. That was the Overwatch. The Class - X Overwatch. The Class - X members gather whenever it comes necessary. They do all of their work in the Overwatch. A Class - X by itself is of little significance. But all Class - X gathered in the Overwatch have more power than all nations on the world combined. The Overwatch deals with the craziest issues you could ever imagine. Hell, they even deal with dimensional restructuring and broken wormholes. The power of the Nova Corporation lies in the Overwatch. The Class - X gather in the Overwatch, pass motions and laws and vote on them. These motions and laws make changes not only inside the Nova Corporation, but in the whole world. That's the amazing power of the Overwatch. However, what goes in the Overwatch is often a mysterious scent of cryptic analogies no one can predict. It is an enigma to even think about what goes inside it. What changes could the Overwatch propose? What do they hide from us in the Overwatch? Why is there so much secrecy around it? Many secrets will remain forever secret until a Class - X reveals them to the public. But even then such secret may had no longer been a secret and was intentionally revealed to the public. Maybe they're manipulating us to agree with their ideals. Maybe they're controlling the media and preventing the spread of chaos that they deal with every day. But again, that's obviously just predictions, guesses and crazy thoughts coming from those whose only wish was to get even one class higher than they are. As the Class - X Overwatch says… Ignorance is bliss. '-------------------------------- More Canon Uploading Soon ----------------------------------------'